Complete PWP
by madelinesticks
Summary: This is just pure smut. It's Fran/Vaan/Balthier with some D/s situations. Vaan is distinctly submissive. Enjoy!


Vaan shifted nervously from foot to foot, looking between the two sky-pirates.  
"Help getting a girl, hmm?" Balthier purred, looking thoughtful as he stroking his chin. Fran crossed her arms, looking at Vaan with a slight quirk to her lips.  
"This is unecessary." She purred, shifting her hips. Balthier looked to her with raised eyebrows.  
"You must be joking."  
"I do not joke about pleasure." Fran said seriously. Vaan flushed.  
"Um, d'you- d'you mean me and- and you…?"  
"Yes." She said simply. "And Balthier."  
"Pardon?" Balthier glared at her.  
"He is too innocent. We together could relinquish him of two innocences." She pointed out. "Strip." That was directed at Vaan.  
"I- um-" The viera stared at him, making an impatient gesture. He began to with shaking hands, dropping his clothes to the side.  
"You see? He is pleasing to the eye." Fran commented, stepping forwards to run a curious hand over Vaan's abdomen, tracing the muscle there.  
"I like to fuck real men." Balthier muttered  
. "I am a real man!" Vaan growled, indignant with a flush to his cheek. Balthier was forwards at his side in a second, a hand roughly tangled in Vaan's hair. He pulled Vaan to look at him, head at an uncomfortable angle.  
"Basch is a man." Balthier growled. "You are a boy. That's evident in your self-control. But then, you're a pretty thing, aren't you?" Vaan's lips parted in a quiet sound, something about the grip on his hair making his knees go weak. Balthier gave a smirk, sharing a look with Fran.  
"Oh-ho. You want to be dominated then?" Vaan gave a little sound as Fran scratched thoughtful nails over his skin.  
"N-no?" Balthier grinned.  
"I think you'd make a fantastic pet." He commented, making Fran give a quiet hum of agreement. "Keep you naked on ship. For fucking." Vaan's cheeks flushed, and he looked away. He felt himself harden a little. Fran gave a little chuckle, reaching for the boy's cock and taking it in hand, stroking it slowly and teasingly.  
"He likes this."  
"He does." Balthier agreed, now massaging Vaan's scalp with a clever hand. Vaan gave a quiet, pleasured sound, going pliant between them. Fran thumbed over his cockhead, smirking slightly.  
"Over the table." She ordered. Vaan hesitated.  
"Oh, no, no disobeying!" Balthier hissed, pulling Vaan by the hair and throwing him over the surface. He delivered a hard smack to his ass, making him jolt on the table.  
"Hey! I'm not some kid, you can't-" Balthier smacked him again, then delivered a flurry of hard spanks until Vaan was crying out with each one.  
"You fail to understand, boy, that you are no longer in control." Fran purred, reaching to trace the other's spine with the nail of her index. Vaan gave a tiny whimper as Balthier pressed sudden wet fingers to Vaan's entrance.  
Two pressed into him, scissoring and stretching him slowly. Vaan gave a desperate little mewl, pressing back. The sensation was weird and foreign, but he found he wanted more. He clenched around the fingers and arched for more of Fran's, making the sky-pirates give twin chuckles.  
Another finger was added, and Vaan mewled as he felt himself stretch to accommodate. "Oh, I think you'll do quite nicely." Balthier murmured. He drew his fingers away, meaning that Vaan gave a desperate moan of loss.  
"Bed. Now." Balthier purred. Vaan scrambled from the table and down the hall, throwing himself onto the bed that was really Balthier and Fran's.  
"Eager, isn't he?" Fran said, sounding amused as she pulled off the little clothing she wore, moving down to the end room.  
"Mmm, certainly." Balthier agreed as he undid his vest. Vaan watched Fran's naked form as she moved into the room, hips swaying. Balthier undresed slowly, with clear grace as he undid his shirt and its cuffs to fold it and set it aside. He slipped off his shoes, and soon his trousers followed.  
Vaan stared at him with wide eyes, then looked to Fran's impassive expression. Balthier moved forwards, taking Vaan's jaw and pulling him into a slow kiss.  
Vaan marveled at the feel of Balthier's lips upon his own, and at the slight stubble on his jaw. Balthier chuckled against his mouth, pulling away. He sat on the side of the bed, slowly stroking his own cock. Vaan stared, lips parting as he considered taking it in his mouth.  
Fran gave a chuckle. Balthier reached to grasp at Vaan's hips and lift him with unexpected strength. He pulled him closer, slowly lowering the younger man onto his cock, back against Balthier's chest.  
Vaan couldn't suppress his mewls as he was slowly brought down, and whimpered when Balthier was fully sheathed. Balthier grasped at Vaan's wrists before moving to interlink their fingers.  
Without his hands, Vaan felt slightly unbalanced, especially when Balthier began to roll his hips up against Vaan's ass. Balthier had shifted them back, and now he lay back a little, keeping Vaan's hands with the boy remaining sat up.  
"Fran." Balthier prompted in a quiet rumble. Vaan shivered a little as the viera moved forwards, steps deliberate, expression predatory. She caught his shoulder with a hand, straddling Vaan's legs with plain ease.  
She lowered himself onto Vaan's cock with a slight smirk, and Vaan gave a desperate, strangled sound, shivering between the two as Balthier began to thrust up again.  
Fran gripped at Vaan's shoulders as she thrust down onto his cock, clenching around him and making Vaan want to scream with how good it felt.  
Fran came first, giving a soft, open-mouthed sound and panting quietly as she rode it out.  
She grinned then, the expression predatory, amd began to clench purposefully before pulling away. "Come, Vaan." The harsh order from Balthier meant he did, and Vaan whimpered, come on his own cock and stomach.  
Balthier flipped them, gripping at Vaan's hips and fucking him hard against the mattress. Vaan whined, oversensitive. Balthier came with a quiet grunt, and when he pulled away Vaan dropped to the bed.  
"Good pet." Fran and Balthier said as one. Vaan felt his heart skip a beat at the praise, and he grinned against the pillow Balthier pushed under his head. He was proud of himself.  
He slept soon enough, well-fatigued. The sky-pirates joined him in bed after a time, comfortably curling around him.


End file.
